The Red Rose and White Rose
by WeissSchneeFanboy
Summary: This is about a guy named white rose, he has no idea why people called him that probably out of fear. He is out in a forest fighting these grimm and then you have read the rest. There will be feelings between White Rose and Weiss Schnee. So I would rate this T but really close to M for suggestive themes later on and violence. Review this I want to here peoples opinions
1. Prologue

White rose….. He seems to hear a faint sound coming from my head. Let me take control the voice said. Let me help you win. I couldn't do that I have to resist the temptation of the "voice". As he picked up his beauty, his scythe. It's a mix between red and white with a black tint on the very tip of it. But currently it's redder than anything else, bodies everywhere ones with missing arms, legs, heads, and feet. This would make the other one very happy wouldn't it?

But he quickly turned his attention to what's right in front of him. Which happened to be a large group of Beowulf's and they were upon me, he started to slowly frown upon this sight. He didn't realize he let the other one win the fight for control. The other one quickly changed his emotion to a very creepy and dark smile. At a full on sprint with Lilith's scythe in hand, he did a double back flip slamming his scythe into a Beowulf's stomach slicing upwards and dicing it into pieces.

Three more charge at him, he looks at them playfully and grins with a timid smile. He has always wondered when this day would come he thought. When he could he truly unleash this power. After what seemed like an eternity only 40 out of the 150 grimm have gone down. At this rate I might go mad he said aloud. After a second of saying that another Beowulf leaped at him, He barely managed to get away from it thus he dropped his weapon when his hand was hit.

Now in extreme rage his ever so beautiful purple eyes turned to deep silver looking color. He had unleashed that inner voice one might say. He ran towards the group of grimm unleashing havoc. He is doing all of this for a small town, where he knows no one. But he took a strange liking to the town. Bah I must but all these emotions behind me he thought aloud. But that one thought gave the grimm a chance to strike and they took it.

The sound of claws on flesh is not a very pretty sound, but he managed to block most of the force with his arms. Long red marks run from his elbows all the way to his hands. Ouch he said, He look at the Grimm with a devilish smile and said bye-bye buddy. He slammed his fist directly into the Grimm's face which launched the Grimm back a few feet.

He still is fighting for control of his mind, his madness slowly consuming his other side. No he must fight this madness, he must prevail. He grabs his weapon, Lilith's scythe. He must fight for her, he must live for her, she sacrificed herself for me to be here and now it's time to repay her. He quickly dash's at the horde, he gets a running jump and then slams his scythe in to the ground causing it to make crater knocking back anything around him. He starts fighting to the beat of a song.

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest_

As the tempo increases he increases his speed. Left, right, up, and then finally spin. He killed fifty more than his previous forty. Slice after slice, punch after punch. He never grows tired and after another twenty minutes of fighting another fifty Grimm come to the fight. He started to get angry at himself, these Grimm, and most of all he got angry at her. "Why Lilith why did you give up your life for me so easily" he screamed! He dashed forward again but this time he launched himself forward with his scythe arched out to release his strike but was stopped in mid-flight. He looked down to see someone's hand on a knife that's in his stomach. He coughed up blood on to the hand and this mysterious person keep pushing the knife into him farther. The person whispered goodbye White Rose and then vanished, everything gone in a blink of an eye. He starts to fall on to the snow, the white soft snow. He lays there in the snow on deaths door, out of nowhere he hears yelling and footsteps. The last thing he sees before blacking out is something red.


	2. Chapter 1- Arrival and Question

**Chapter 1**

**The prologue was in 3****rd**** person because I wanted make it like that but from here on it will be from the main characters point of view. I don't know why but I like it that way.**

Footsteps lots of them, the repetitive sound of the shoe as it hits the floor. I look up to see where I am, all I see is blackness, more like emptiness. Then I look left I see out a window, I see a courtyard but still no sky just emptiness. In the courtyard is the most beautiful statue I have ever seen, it stands at 300 feet tall. The statue is a dragon in a fighting stance one claw up while it keeps its balance with the other three claws. The statue is the center piece of a fountain though which I found a little weird. But hey who am I to judge.

As I start to look right I see something that catches my eyes. I see something White, I try to get up and walk to it but I am bound to something. I start to look down but as soon as I do I hear a voice, a woman's voice to exact. The tone of it sounds concerned, and caring. I wonder where it's coming from. All of a sudden I start to sink into the floor. I start to scream for help but I can't, no sounds come out of my mouth. I start to panic but something catches my eye. A white rose, but its being held by something, it's a person in red.

I keep sinking and I keep panicking, my life is coming to an end. But I don't want to die I am too young to pass on. When those words came out of my mouth, I awoke to a girl in white holding me in an embrace. Which I thought was weird since I don't even know this person. But I close my eyes once more and rest in her embrace.

What a dream I thought, I then open my eyes slowly to act like I am waking up and I look up to see the girl in white looking directly at me. Those crystal blue eyes made me instantly think of the nickname ice queen. Which I decided to keep to myself, I was so lost in my thought I didn't her what she said. I looked at her with my question looking face. She sighed and then laughed a little.

She had asked me what my name was. Oh uh… My name is White Rose. What is your name miss…. My name is Weiss Schnee that girl in white said. That's a uh unique name, so may I ask why you are holding me? Oh uh *she starts to blush* well my team found you a forest on the ground bleeding to death. So I volunteered to take care of you while everyone else is at class. Thanks Weiss for uh taking care of me, But I best be on my way.

Where you going? She asked with an eyebrow raised. Well I think it's high time that I take me leave because you won't like that other me. Crap I shouldn't be so forward about the other me. I thought to myself. She looked at me like I was weird but she told me the headmaster wants to talk to me. So I let her show me where the headmasters' office is.

"So I am in a school" I said. She nods and tells me it's a school where people trained to be hunters and huntresses. Hm that sounds like a great idea to me I thought to myself. Then the other voice starts speaking to me. I thought you were gone I said to the other voice. He replied with laugh "The only way for me to be gone is if you died".

All the color from my face drains as he says the sentence. I was so in tuned to my own personal conversation with myself; I didn't notice we were there until Weiss said something. Well this is the headmaster's office now I must take my leave. I'll see you later White Rose she says in a cute voice. Yeah probably not I whisper to myself. I open the door to find some guy looking at the door when I opened it. He asked me to sit down. What were you doing in that forest alone? He asked. I was protecting a town that was being attacked by monsters or "grimm" as people call it here.

He silently nodded his head. He then asked me how I got the wound. To be honest I don't even know I was running at high speeds then all of a sudden a knife was in my abdomen. Which by the way hurts a lot, I never knew being stabbed hurt that much. He replied saying it normally doesn't hurt that much but since you died from it, I would assume it hurts that much. I look at the headmaster or professor Ozpin as I found out.

He had one last final question for me, he told me to think about it for a day or two and tell him my answer then. He asked me if I wanted to stay at beacon and become a student here. He said I could join any team I wanted to since everyone had 4 people. I will get back to you on that but I have one question to ask you . And what is that he asked. Tell me why you would accept an insane person like me?

Well the answer to that is quite simply really, I want you here because you are as strong as most people here and I mean a fourth year student which is quite impressive and your insanity is what makes you so strong. You just need to learn how to control the other you from coming out when not needed to though, but I think you can do that by making friends here. May I ask though do you have any parents?

They died in an attack by these monsters; I am a sole survivor from that attack. I lost too many people that day, I lost them when I was 10, that's when the other me came along. But he came along when I lost someone very important to me. The headmaster says Lilith I am guessing. I look at him with shock and say how do you know? Well I was watching you the entire time, I heard you scream her name.

This pissed me off to the point where I just walked out of his office. When I walked out I instantly notice someone to my left, or should I say four people to my left. I saw Weiss in the group of four people, but I noticed the girl in red and just stared at her. The only words I said before I collapsed again were thank you.

That's the second time that has happened within a month's time. I need to stop collapsing like that jeez, then I hear the door open and I hear voices. I get up off the bed to walk towards the voices but crashed into a girls face and our lips met. Her lips were soft but cold, but for some reason I really enjoyed it. I quickly pull away to see who it. I am a little embarrassed because that happened; it was Weiss who I had run into. Our eyes met for a split second and everyone had their jaws dropped. They all had something in their hands. Weiss, the girl in red, the girl in yellow, and the girl in black all had a card.

To get by the awkward I asked what they were doing here. They told me that they thought that it would be nice to get me a get well soon gift. I had blushed even redder, turning my pale skin into a tomato. I said thank you and accepted the gifts, but I had a question to ask them. I was wondering if you guys would accept me on your team, if I decided to stay here. Weiss Instantly said she was okay with it, but the other 3 girls talked it over. Then they came to a decision and bear hugged me while screaming yes.


	3. Chapter 2- The Answer

Chapter 2

The very next day I went to the headmaster's office to deliver my final answer, I still feel a little uneasy about that dream. I still don't understand it very well, but I will probably find out eventually. As soon as I walk up to the door I hear shouting. It sounds like someone is pissed at , hmmm oh well I thought. I wait a couple of minutes and then I hear the door open and out came Weiss. She is in tears for some ungodly reason; I make a mental note to ask about it later.

When I walked into the office he looked like he was worried about something, something that I might never learn. The other voice chimed in, why don't you kill him and find out he said with a laugh. No I thought to myself. This is my chance at actually having friends again. I long for contact with other people for a while.

He noticed me after 5 minutes of standing there. He looked at me with these eyes of worry. He asked me how my madness was. I replied with the other voice by accident, It's doing quite dandy, just daydreaming about killing something makes me happy and exciting. He looked at me with intensity; well he said that must be fun for you I guess. Have you come up with a decision? Yes I have come to a decision , I have decided to stay here and the team is RWBY. I already asked they would gladly accept me.

He looked me with a hint of surprise in his eyes. He said that's great! He asked me if I wanted my stuff brought up to the dorm. I shook my head, I got it I said. It's not much; I don't own anything other than my scythe. Speaking of which where is my scythe? I asked. Oh it's in the dorm room already, I asked Ruby to take it up there for now.

Well thanks for letting me stay here . Your welcome Rose, also how old are you, we couldn't find out? I am 16 I said to Ozpin. Then you will fit in well here White Rose. I walked out of the office to find Team RWBY outside of the door. All of them smiling even the girl in black or Blake as I found out.


End file.
